


Homage to Interstellar - Dibble's Monologue.

by BabyWithWings



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: All in the title, folks! Inspired by CatlynGunn's Interstellar fanfic series! You should definitely check it out!Made a playlist with extra time;http://hypster.com/playlists/userid/5370261?7244597





	Homage to Interstellar - Dibble's Monologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657791) by [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn). 



> Disclaimer--  
> All rights go to CatlynGunn, Nickelodeon, and Jhonen Vasquez.

Safe or not, Dib was inebriated.

The alcohol on Polaris was heavier than on Earth - that, or he was a lightweight. He didn't drink much on his home planet, but then again, he was only seventeen. A seventeen year old outcast, never invited to a party that wasn't his own (not that anyone showed up to that, anyway). Well, that was a lie. He had been invited to a party when he was fifteen years old by a group of seniors-No.

He didn't think about that anymore.

The day that, truly, sealed his fate as the laughing stock of the school. But at the time, he didn't care, no matter how embarrassing the situation had been, or how hurt he was the days following the party. Zim was his main priority.

I guess you could say he still was.

Zim and Dib had been recruited by Team Nebula. As a team, he supposed, if the way everyone treated the two was anything to go by. Zim and Dib. Always Zim and Dib, ever since he was eleven years old. Zim and Dib, even though they were sworn enemies, at each others throats constantly, the yelling, screaming, clawing, biting, d̶e̶s̶i̶r̶e̶... Zim and Dib. Never Dib and Zim.

Dib took a long sip of what tasted like the messy, ugly love child of tequila and whiskey. He thought about all the bullshit Zim had put him through when they were pre-teens - they had ceased the fighting, for now - and wondered what fresh hell was going through his head when he agreed to being friends to the alien. He supposed it was, of course, because he needed him. The silence that was his life had grown too loud, and Zim's constant screeching was, somehow, a finer tune. It seemed ridiculous, now, why he spent so much time wondering why everyone thought they were 'mates'. They were in a place where Zim was the only one he could really, _truly,_ trust, and vise versa. Logic told him that this is why Zim was trying to court him, or whatever Midge had told him, that and his lengthy leverage when it came to the small Irken. But something about what Gaz told him, how Zim loved him for who he was, not for his genetics, or the circumstances that they were in... It hit him like a fucking brick.

It couldn't be true.

He wanted it to, but...

It didn't matter what he wanted, did it?


End file.
